Don't Shut Me Out
by Shelley67
Summary: What happens when the events of the last two years finally catch up with Danny. Will let he let Steve help him or will he completely push him away.


Steve couldn't help but think of Danny as he pulled in the driveway and parked his truck next to the Camaro. Danny hadn't been himself lately and Steve couldn't figure out what was wrong. Something was definitely bothering Danny and he wanted to help but Danny was shutting him out every time he tried to talk to him.

As he approached the door he thought back to the last week and how Danny was quiet and kept to himself in his office if they weren't working a case. Danny had become distant in their personal relationship also and they hadn't touched or been intimate in some time now. But now Steve was going to do something about it, he couldn't take it anymore and he was going to get Danny to open up to him no matter what it took.

"Danny you here, where are you" Steve called out as he entered the house. 'Danny" Steve yelled again as he looked around and didn't see him. "Geesh you don't have to yell, I am right here" Danny said as he came down the stairs in a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt.

"Danny we need to talk" Steve said as he looked at him. "No we don't" Danny replied as he walked into the kitchen. "Damnit Danny don't shut me out, I know something is wrong, please talk to me" Steve pleaded. "There is nothing wrong, will you just drop it" Danny said as his voice slightly rose in anger. "No Danny I won't drop it, I love you and can see something is bothering you, please don't shut me out, talk to me, let me help you" Steve said. "Did it ever occur to you that I may not want or need your help" Danny shot back.

Steve just stood there and looked at Danny to shocked to say anything, this wasn't his Danny. Something was terribly wrong and Danny was pushing him away. "Danny" Steve whispered as he looked at him. "Steve for the last time will you just leave me alone, what I have going on I need to deal with on my own, why can't you understand that" Danny said as he ran his hands through his hair. "Because your my partner and we are together and when I see you hurting it hurts me so please I will say it again let me help you" Steve said. "I don't want your goddamn help" Danny shouted as he turned away from Steve.

"Well then I guess you don't want to be in this relationship anymore then" Steve yelled as he finally lost his temper. "I never said that" Danny said his back still turned to Steve. "Well it sure as hell sounds like it, god Danny you have been distant for the last week, and we haven't touched or made love" Steve said getting frustrated. "I, I can't do this right now" Danny said as he ran outside to the beach. "What am I going to do, what can I do to help him" Steve whispered as he stood in the middle of the kitchen and ran his hands through his hair.

After a few minutes Steve walked to the back door and looked out and that is when he saw Danny fall to his knees in the sand. "Danny" Steve whispered as he walked up behind him. "Danny" Steve whispered again as he walked in front of him and knelt down. "Steve just go" Danny whispered as he stared down into the sand. "I am not going anywhere" Steve said. "Steve please just let me be" Danny said quietly. "Danny please look at me" Steve whispered.

Steve's heart broke as Danny looked up at him his eyes bloodshot from crying. "Danno please let me help you" Steve said as he wiped his tears away. "You can't, I just need to get through this on my own, please you can't help" Danny said quietly. "Your right, I can't if you won't talk to me. I care about you and I can see that you're hurting and it kills me to see you like this" Steve said. "Babe I just need to get through tomorrow and I will be fine, I promise" Danny said as he tried to get up. "What is going on tomorrow" Steve asked as he put his hands on Danny's shoulders so he couldn't get up. "Steve let go of me" Danny said. "No you're not going anywhere until you talk to me, I don't care if we have to stay out here all night" Steve said. "Steve please" Danny whispered.

"Danny don't do this, please don't push me away I want to help you" Steve said. "Why, why do you want to help me" Danny asked quietly. "Why, because I love you" Steve replied shocked that Danny had actually asked the question.

"Tomorrow is the second anniversary of Meka's death" Danny whispered. "Danny I'm sorry I know how much Meka meant to you I didn't realize it was the anniversary of his death" Steve said remembering back to everything Danny did to clear Meka's name after he had been killed. "It's ok I wouldn't expect you to remember something like that" Danny said quietly. "Danny it's more than Meka's death isn't it" Steve asked?

"Steve these are my problems to deal with not yours" Danny said. "Danny your problems are my problems, I am not going to let you do this. I am not going to let you go through this alone, I am not going to let you push me away" Steve stated. "What do you want from me" Danny whispered. "I want you to let it all out, I want you to talk to me" Steve said as he could see that Danny was having a breakdown. "Amy gave this to me shortly after Meka's funeral" Danny said as he handed Steve the piece of paper. Steve slowly opened the letter and began to read.

**Danny**,

_If you are reading this letter then something has happened to me. I just wanted you to know what a privilege it was not to only be your partner but your friend. I know you're doing wonderful things with Five O and as much as I was happy for the opportunity you were given a part of me also wished you hadn't gotten the job because it meant losing you as a partner. You always had my back and I know we made a promise that we would keep in touch but with our jobs that is sometimes difficult. If something has happened to me I want you to promise me that you will look out for Amy and Billy, they are my whole world and I know they love you just as much as you love them. Billy is going to need a strong male figure in his life and I couldn't think of a finer role model than you. Billy just adores you and you are wonderful father to Gracie. Take care of them for me, make sure they are happy and safe. I know you will do everything in your power to make the Island safe not for only Gracie but for Amy and Billy as well. I may no longer be here but I will always be with you. Do me one other favor, be happy. Find someone to love and be happy with because you have so much love to give. I love you partner. Meka_

"Danny I don't know what to say" Steve whispered as he handed the paper back to him. "I failed him just like I failed my brother, Gracie and you. I failed him" Danny said as tears fell down his face.

"Danny you didn't fail him and you most certainly have not failed me" Steve said as he finally started to realize all the pain Danny has been carrying around with him for so long_._

"Yes I did fail Meka, I should have been there for him, he should not have died the way he did" Danny said as he sat down and pulled his knees up under his chin. "Nobody deserves to die the way he did but you caught the person responsible, Meka's death was not your fault" Steve said as he sat down in front of him. "Why didn't he come to me, I keep asking myself that question why didn't come and ask me for help I would have been there for him, did he not trust me" Danny asked? "I don't know why he didn't come to you, but don't ever doubt his trust, that letter speaks how much he trusted you and loved you" Steve said as he placed his hand on Danny's knee.

"Then there's Matt, god my brother is on the FBI's most wanted list. I wanted to help him to and I failed in that and my parents lost a son" Danny said. Steve just sat there looking at Danny letting him get everything out. "And then there's Gracie, she was kidnapped because of me and my job. She was taken from me by someone hell bent on revenge. Finding her in that storage locker all I could think about was if I had lost her my life would have ended that day. God Steve I shot an innocent man to protect my daughter. I still have nightmares that Peterson is going to get out and come back and finish what he started and that my precious baby is going to be taken from me."

"Then there's you, you almost died at the hands of Wo Fat in Korea and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. All I could think about was I don't have your back, what if you don't come back and I never see you again, how in the hell would I explain that to Gracie. Then the damn CIA kidnaps me and I find myself looking over my back every day wondering if they are going to come back and take care of me because I just wouldn't let it go when they asked me to. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you and sometimes I feel like I don't do enough" Danny said as his body began to shake and the tears continued falling down his face.

"Danny you could never fail me, you are one of the strongest people I know" Steve said as his own tears began to fall as he watched his partner, his lover completely break down in front of him. "You have always been there for me, without you I wouldn't have made it out of Korea. You helped me through the nightmares I suffered when I returned home. You have my back and are always there when I need you. God Danny you have helped me more than you will ever realize especially in dealing with Wo Fat" Steve said.

"I'm sorry, I am sure I look weak and pathetic to you" Danny said quietly.

"You are not weak and pathetic" Steve said as he lifted Danny's head so they were eye to eye. "I see a man who would do anything for anybody when asked without regard to his own feelings or happiness. I see a man who has kept everything bottled up inside for so long . I wish you would have come to me sooner" Steve said. "I couldn't, you had enough shit to deal with, you didn't need to be burdened with my problems" Danny said.

"Danny you are never a burden to me and I will always be here for you. It works both ways, you are there for me and I am here for you. I am just surprised you haven't broke before now. "I am good at keeping things inside" Danny replied. "Yes you are, but you don't have to because there are people here who love you and want to help you, especially me. You don't have to shoulder this all on your own" Steve said. "I just wish there was more I could have done" Danny stated.

"Danny you did what you could for Matt, it was his decision to run and do what he did. You gave him every opportunity to come to you and he didn't. With regards to Gracie she is doing just fine and I swear to you Peterson is never getting out of jail, I will never let him hurt your Gracie again" Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Danny and just held him as he sobbed into his chest.

"And finally I don't ever want you to think you are weak. With everything you have been through these last few years there is no shame in finally letting it all out and breaking down. Danno you can't keep all this bottled up inside, you need to let it out. I am and will always be here for you. I don't want you to for one minute to think you could ever fail me. You are the best thing that has happened to me and I can't imagine you not being in my life. "Promise me when you start feeling overwhelmed you will come to me" Steve whispered. "I promise" Danny said.

"I love you Danny and nothing will ever change that" Steve said as he lifted Danny's head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too" Danny whispered as he deepened their kiss. "I have missed you, I have missed this" Steve whispered as he tried to catch his breath. "I've missed you to" Danny whispered back as Steve laid him down on his back and hovered above him.

"Steve" Danny moaned as he felt Steve's hands slide down to his shorts and unbutton them. "I want you Danny, I want you so much" Steve whispered. "I want you too" Danny whispered as Steve removed their clothes and they made love on the beach under the stars all night long until the sun rose.


End file.
